What's A Hogwarts?
by kenmeishouri
Summary: X-OVER Yugi-tachi and several friends of Atemu's girlfriend get invited to Hogwarts because of their "recently" awakened power... better than it sounds! plz read! it's really good! i promise!
1. Prologue

**What's A Hogwarts?**

**By Kenmeishouri**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _recognizable_ characters… however I do own Janica and all other _unrecognizable _characters! There I said it! You happy now?

For some weird reason I can't get my question marks and asterix and all that other good stuff to appear! So bear with me plz!

A/N: BTW—I know that this is kinda cliché but hey… whatev. Right? Just to let you know… the yamis and hikaris have their own bodies now! isn't that great! Now we can all bask in the glory of Atemu and Bakura!

They still have their mind link though and all characters are in the age of 14-16! So yeah…. OH! I forgot to mention! The yamis and most YGO characters have lovers!

This is also a crossover with several other animes/mangas!

Hope you enjoy! Now Go! GO READ!

_Prologue_

**WAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH**

_(Domino City, Japan)_

_(Kame Game Shop)_

"Yugi, Joey, Yami, Janica! You four have mail! Come on down!" yelled Grandpa Mouto from the game parlor.

"Coming!" replied two voices. One was low with the accent of an American gangster, while the other was just a tad bit higher on the pitch and had no accent.

Janica and Yami smiled as the two boys raced down the stairs. Following the two boys the couple made their way to the game shop parlor.

"Wohoa! What is up with this?" asked Joey pointing to the addressee.

"Yeah" said Yugi. "They're very precise!" Looking at his envelope he read the given address

"_Mr. Yugi Mouto_

_214 Shores, Domino City, Japan_

_678809_

_Yugi's bedroom, Walk-in closet_."

"Wow, they are precise, _very_ precise might I add." Came Janica's melodious sweet voice. "Too precise that one might think someone is stalking you."

Yami's deep voice followed "Yes very. Let's see what it says…" Gragging his letter and giving Janica hers they read its contents.

"Dear Sir/Madam,

_(Domino City, Japan)_

_(Kaiba Corp.)_

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of

_(Domino City, Japan)_

_(Apartment 117, Ryou Bakura)_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry. I deeply and sincerely apologize that you did not receive your letters much earlier._

_Bakuten, Japan_

_Kinomiya Dojo/Burned down building_

_Now let's put that aside shall we? Due to your age and experience in magic, you will be mingling_

_Russia, Moscow_

_Valkov Abbey_

_with sixth year students. In the mean time I want_

_London, England_

_Royal Palace—Inside and out_

_you to be present at_

_Tomeda, Japan_

_213 Cherry Lane_

_Tokyo's Tokyo tower on the_

_(Somewhere)_

_(723 Cane Blvd)_

_top floor. Enclosed are tickets to you destination. Please be there in two days. We will further discuss matters then._

_(Domino City, Japan)_

_(Kame Game Shop)_

_Until we meet again my friend._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts, Grand Warlock, Chief Sorcerer, Mugwump)_" there was a momentary silence.

"Wow! Sounds like fun! Anyone want to go?"

"OOH! YEAH! I DO!"

"LET US GO! PLEASE GRANDPA!" begged Yugi.

Smiling Grandpa Mouto agreed.

"Let's PACK!" yelled Joey

_(Domino City, Japan)_

_(Kaiba Corp.)_

"I wanna go big brother! Please! Come with me!"

Seto Kaiba looked at his younger brother and said "Alright." While thinking 'This has got to some sort of joke… if there really was a such a school I'd know about it'

_(Domino City, Japan)_

_(Apartment 117—Ryou Bakura)_

"Let's go you three. We're going and that's that no questions asked."

_(Tomeda, Japan)_

_(Airport)_

"Now boarding flight 201 to Tokyo, Japan. Gate 18"

"Let's go! Before they leav without us!"

Six teenagers could be seen running towards gate 18. When they reached the gate, the gave their tickets to the attendants.

Everyone sat in pairs. Sakura and Li, Tomoyo and Eroil, and Jani and Meiling. Four hours passed and they had finally made it. After gathering their belongings at the luggage drop off the quartet slowly made their way to Tokyo tower.

**WAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAHWAH**

A/N: Well that's it for the Prologue! Till the next chapter!


	2. 1:Dumbledore and Surprises

What's A Hogwarts?

By Kenmeishouri

Uh… hehehe… you guys remember when I said that most YGO characters have lovers right?... well I lied... don't kill me:covers my head with my arms:

Anyway Yugi-tachi won't be the only ones with lovers… Kai-tachi (from Beyblade) and his friends, Yusuke-tachi, Sakura-tachi, and Ichigo-tachi (from Tokyo Mew Mew) will also have lovers! And so will Harry-tachi!

Thank You very much reviewers! It makes me so happy that I actually have 4 people review this one! All my other stories have been failures so far:sniff sniff:

**Disclaimer!**: Now like I said in the last chapter… I do not own any of the _recognizable_ characters… however I do own Janica and all other_ unrecognizable_ characters!

All characters are in the age of 14-16!

NOTE: This is also a crossover with several other animes/mangas!

WARNING: BORING CHAPTER AHEAD! Well in my opinion anyway… there's not much action!

Hope you enjoy!

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

_Chapter 1_

(Tokyo, Japan)

(Tokyo Tower)

"Argh! That guy! Who does he think he is! We've got better things to do than sit and rott in this stupid tower!" raged a teen with navy blue hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes the same color as his hair were covered with bangs and handsome features graced his face and body.

"Cool down Tyson!" a shoulder length haired brunette demanded. Brown eyes, barely covered by bangs, met navy blue as the two teens glared at each other. She too had beautiful features.

"Ugh, I'm gonna go to the coffee shop. Anyone want to come?" asked a beautiful raven haired beauty with waist length hair. Her eyes scanned the tables around her and landed on a blonde, two bluenettes (blue haired people… it's just like brunette), and a pink haired girl. "Well let's go." Vesta said, and the four headed to the coffee shop.

(Tokyo, Japan)

(Tokyo Tower, Coffee Shop)

"Gawd! Joey let's go already! We're keeping that man waiting!" exclaimed two beautiful raven haired girls. One had butt length hair and the other with hair just an inch above her waist.

"Really mutt." Voiced Seto Kaiba, a tallbrunette withcold blue eyes,his statement was returned with a glare from a blonde with hazel eyes.

"Joey, I can definitely understand Mokuba eating lots of food, but you! Sheesh!" said another beautiful raven haired girl with hair cascading down her back to half an inch away from her waist.

"Gimme a break ladies! I'm a growin' boy!" replied Joey.

'Growin' boy my ass!' thought Bakura from his soul room. Though he was careful not to let his hikari, Ryou, hear his thoughts.

"Sheesh! It's hot! Who wants a drink?" asked Janica the girl whose hair was an inch and a half away from her waist. Everyone stood up. "Well uh… when we get our drinks why don't we head on to the table that he's reserved for us?" A series of "Yeah" and "Ok" followed.

(Tokyo, Japan)

(Tokyo Tower, Coffee Shop counter line)

"OW! Watch it!" yelled two voices that sounded very much alike.

"Huh?" two girls met each other's gaze and both smiled.

"Vesta!" exclaimed Janica.

"Janica! OMIGOSH! How long has it been? Two? Three years maybe?"

A blue eyed blonde intervened on the little reunion of the two girls, "And WHO is this gorgeous maiden that I see?" He stepped up next to Vesta.

Kai Hiwatari, a two toned bluenette with spiky hair, mahagony eyes, a muscular build, an antisocial to most, and boyfriend to Vesta, gawked at the sight along with the pink hiared and blue haired girls beside him.

Giggling Janica said, "Well well, I FINALLY get to meet the famous Beyblading Italian playboy champion, Enrique Giancarlo!"

"At your service" Enrique replied kissing the back of her hand as he took a bow. "So you've heard me. From VestaI presume?"

(Tokyo, Japan)

(Tokyo Tower)

"WHA! WHAT DO YU MEAN YOUR NOT VESTA!" asked a group of 29 teens.

"YOU'VE GOTTA be Vesta!" said a navy haired boy with a cap on his headthat had blue, yellow and red with the bill pointingat the back.

"We don't have time for-" a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes of the age of 15 was interrupted by another Vesta look alike. The group of 35 gawked at the scene.

"Cres! What are you doing here!" asked the newly arrived look alike.

"We're here to see some man named Dumbledore. You?"

"Same"

"What! You guys are too?" asked Yusuke-tachi, Ichigo-tachi, Sakura-tachi, and Tyson-tachi incredulously.

"Well I guess that makes me, Cresent, and Jan!" said yet another Vesta look alike.

"Holy smokes! There's three Jani's! " yelled a red head with a rough voice.

"Do you think that Vesta, Janica, Ceres, and Juno got letters?" she asked oblivious to the other groups other than her twins.

"I know Ves got one but the others...I'd think so Jani why?"

A series of gasps could be heard as Crescent finished her sentence.

"Kai, love, do keep your mouth closed. Flies will be tempted to enter if you don't." said Vesta while giving her lover a peck on the cheek as she closed his gaping mouth.

"OMG! There's seven of 'em!"

"It was hard enough to tell who's who with three but with seven! Man! That's got to be a challenge!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Yeah" agreed an awestruck Joey.

A small "POP!" was heard and a man with long silver hair and beard appeared. Looking through half moon spectacles were twinkling blue eyes.

'Ugh...he reminds me of Hiragizawa with those eyes of his.' thought Syoaran Li.

"Ah! I see that you lot are here." His eyes scanned the large group before him. "So sorry I'm late. A few things came up." He said his eyes landing on the seven twin girls. "If you would please follow me." Turning around he led the group of 60 to a dark corner.

"Now I will explain everything to you when we reach our destination." Pulling out his wand he casted many spells. After a minute he smiled and said "You lot will be traveling by floo powder. It will take a while but I could not get my hands on a port key." At this he took out a very large bag from his pocket, making the group wonder with all curiosity at how such a large bag would fit in his pocket.

Dumbledore looked at the seven twin girls and Sakura, an auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes. The eight girls had a questioning look. "Yes?" he asked.

"Travel by floo powder will take too long since there is so many of us. Let us use our power instead ok?" said Janica pulling out a card and pendant from her pocket.

"How come-" started most of the boys.

"Later" said all eight girls.

"Waaaaiiii! I get to tape Sakura-chan in action again!" squealed Tomoyo, a girl with purple eyes and purplelish black hair. She had in her hand a video camera that she seemed to whip out from out of nowhere. Sakura and Jani sweatdropped at her immediate reaction. Sometimes her obsession can be very scary…

All eight started chanting andthe supposed pendants became staffs.

"So how many do we have? About 70 I presume. And all the luggage will talke extra power soooo…. Everyone get into groups of ten! Meiling u stay with me and the luggage, k?" Jani gave orders and soon there were about ten to a group.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Vesta.

"Through card! Take my group and I to…uh where are we going?" asked Sakura. Everyone facefaulted. Dumbledore smiled.

"Number 12 Grimauld Place." He replied.

"OK. Through card! Take my group and I to the inside of Number 12 Grimauld Place! Through card!"

Jani came next with her teleport card. Janica soon flowed with her transport card. And one by one everyone vanished from Tokyo Tower to Number 12 Grimauld Place in London with no one noticing.

(London, England)

(Number 12 Grimauld Palce)

"What in the-! Whoa! You guys apparated!" exclaimed a freckled face red head. His words were true as about 70 people cam in ten by ten.

"Truly amazing magic you eight have, so powerful. Let's get you settled down before we discuss matters." Said Dumbledore. "Follow me. I'll lead you to your rooms." One by one the group of 70 followed. "Do you lot mind sleeping in groups of five to ten? We've gotten a little short on space. We apologize."

"That's okay!" smiled a cheerful Sakura.

"Same!" said the group of girls.

Smiling Dumbledore asked, "Girls with girls and boys with boys? Or would like a mix?"

The group of young men stayed silent except for a select few,who along with the girls, shrieked "Mix!"

Dumbledore smiled, the girls cheerfulness sure was CONTAIGOUS!

Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, and George came bursting through the house and running up the stairs only to be stopped by a mob of people on the second floor. Gasping the group of six backed away and hid into the nearest bedroom next to the stairs.

Eroil, a boy who hadblack hair and navy blue eyes,spoke for the first time since their arrival in Number 12 Grimauld Place. "Professor, I do believe we have guests in that room over there." Eroil's index finger was pointing to the room the group of six were hiding in.

"Ron! Harry! Hermoine! Fred! George! Ginny! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley from the dining room downstairs. The door to the room the six were hiding in opened quickly and shut closed just as quickly as it had been opened. Four red heads, a bushy haired brunette, and a raven haired boy all stood as if they were deer caught in headlights.

"Hi Professor! Gotta go!" squeaked Ron before he ran down the stairs.

"Nice to see ya Professor!" said Fred and George in unison also before taking off.

"Uh… us too!" yelled Harry, Hermoine, and Ginny before running after the other three Weasleys.

"I'll introduce you to them later, once you lot are settled in." Dumbledore smiled and turned to Janica, Yami, and Robert. "Your highness, Your majesty I humbly apologize for the lack of space." Dumbledore bowed respectively.

Janica smiled "It's alright, please stand."

Standing up Dumbledore smiled. "You are too kind Your highness. Now you lot must go downstairs when you're finished."

"OOOOK! 'Nuff with this shit and let's get settled in!" cheered Joey, who suddenly realized what he'd said andcovered his mouth.

"How uncouth!" Robert commented.

"Alright everyone pair up into groups of… uh… how about 15?"

"Yeah!"

Everyone took shelter with people they knew first then went on to take in others. The Majestics, Demolition Boys, and Bladebreakers minus Rei and Kenny shared a room with Hilary and Vesta. The St. Shields, White Tigers, and All Starz along with Rei shared a room. The Spirit Detectives along Yugi-tachi, and Jan, Ceres, Janica, and Juno shared a room. The Psykiks, and Sakura-tachi along with Kenny, Jani, Ryou, Crescent, Zakuro, and Pudding shared a room. Ichigo decidedto go with Zakuro. Masaya with the St. Shields. Mint with the Majestics. And Lettuce with the Spirit Detectives.

After a long while everyone was settled in and all went downstairs to discuss the matter of Hogwarts. Everyone sat in the ballroom crossed legged, some preferred standing or leaning on walls, none the less everyone was present from everyone at the Order to Harry to the group of 70. Dumbledore stood up, a smile on his face with his eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

**REVIEWS!**

**zebraFinch**—Umm… thanks I guess… but there are also lots of other YGOHP x-overs out there! So check 'em out!

**Computerfreak101—**Thank you! But I doubt that it was at all very creative… I mean don't other people do that? I am writing! In fact I'm already working for Chappie 2!

**Niko Mane**—Thanks much for checking out my story! I've read your story "A Very Interesting Year Indeed" and I think it's pretty good too!

**yugiohfreak**—Wow! That's the second compliment of the effect! Yeah I still remember CCS. I'm big fan of most of CLAMP's work! Hey check out Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles if you haven't already… it's latest of CLAMP's work! And I am!


	3. 2:Of Royalties and Attack

What's A Hogwarts?

_By Kenmeishouri_

Thank You very much reviewers! It makes me so happy that I actually have 4 people review this one! All my other stories have been failures so far:sniff sniff:

**Disclaimer!**: Now like I said in the last chapter… I do not own any of the recognizable characters… however I do own Janica and all other unrecognizable characters!

All characters are in the age of 14-16!

NOTE: This is also a crossover with several other animes/mangas!

_Japanese words_

_tachi-_ group, gang, whatever you can relate it to I guess

Hope you enjoy!

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

**Chapter 2**

_(London, England)_

_(Number 12 Grimauld Palce, An Empty Room)_

"As you all know we have many guests and honoring us with his presence is his majesty Prince Robert.." There was a series of gasps as many did not know that they were I the presence of royalty.

Quite a few hours passed before the meeting came to an end. All throughout the meeting Hermoine had a concentrated frown on her face. Her eyes were set on the group of Beybladers and duelists. When the meeting ended she pulled Harry, Ron and the twins onto the shadodws.

"Have you seen those guys from somewhere?" she asked pointing to the Beybladers and duelists.

"Sorta." Said Harry who tilted his head to the side.

Fred and George had devilish smirks on their lips. "This is the job for-!" pulling something out from his picket that closely resembled a mirror, Fred asked "What we gonna call it George?"

"Let's just call it a mirror for now." Said George. Then when we're done spying we can name it!"

"What's that one girl's name? You know the one who hangs around that weird blueish haired guy with a glare on his face all the damn time?" asked Fred.

"Vesta I think." Said Ron blushing. The others, not noticing the blush proceeded.

"I solemnly swear that this is used for mischief and nothing else!" chanted the group of five, unbeknownst to them two figures lurked in the shadows chanting along with them. One obviously male and the other female.

"Show us what Vesta's doing!" commanded George. The mirror emitted a small glow of white light and on its surface was a motion picture of the room with which Vesta was occupying.

The seven of them watched and listened carefully for clues, well five of them anyway. On the mirror they watched the scene unfold.

_(London, England)_

_(Number 12 Grimauld Palce, Vesta's Room)_

"So! Since when did the cold, heartless bastard, Kai Hiwatari, get a girlfriend?" asked Johnny, a fiery redheaded Scottsman.

"Since last years world tournament! They got together two days after. WE found out two months later when Tyson, Kenny, and I decided to follow him since we always wondered where he went everyday. And that's 'cos he was _never_ at his usual hiding spots! So anyways, when we followed him that day he stopped by the beach and laid on what we thought we're someone else's stuff! Boy we're we wrong! Anyway there he is laying down on the towel eyes closed and all when this 'MERMAID'-" Hilary stopped as all the boys excluding the Bladebreakers had screamed 'MERMAID!' with wide eyes and hanging mouths.

"Yes, ANYWAY", said Hilary, "like I was saying Kai was there laying down on the towel eyes closed and all when this 'mermaid' came into shore! By this time Kenny had Dizzi recording _everything_ with his eyes wide and all! The same went for Tyson. Anyway when the 'mermaid' came to shore, she _dragged_ herself up to Kai and kissed him full on the lips!" squealed Hilary. "OOH! You should've-" someone cut her off with a cough.

"Oh…uh… right the story. Sorry! Sidetracked there. Anyways the 'mermaid' kissed Kai full on the lips and BAM! Kai was awake! Then they talked a bit, I forgot what they said but it's recorded so yeah. Anyway it then looked like Kai was feeling her up but what we saw totally shocked us! The 'mermaid' was actually HUMAN! And all he did was unzip the side of the tail! So then Kai kisses her and _strips_ down to shi swim trunks!" Hilary paused to take a breath and noticed that the stars of her story were not beside her anymore. "Hey where'd they go?"

"Who CARES where whoever went get on with the story!" said Ian, very curious as to what would happen next.

"Right. So the two go swimming and have a makeout session. After a little while they head for this HUGE! Mansion! It was white with _green_ grass perfectly trimmed and a gorgeous flower bed! Uh… well anyways they go inside and Kai's in his usual clothes and the girl is revealing a LOT of skin. So then anyways they head for that five star restaurant in town that close to her house… err… mansion. When they got done eating Kai dropped her off at her place, they kiss goodnight and blah! End of story!" said Hilary with a smile.

_(London, England)_

_(Number 12 Grimauld Palce, An Empty Room)_

"Kai… that rings a bell." Hermoine stood up and paced only to be scared to death by Crescent's squealing of 'So THAT'S how it happened!' and by Ryou's (Shirogane) 'That's was two months AFTER.'

"What the hell!"

"SHH! Before you send others coming!" Everyone quieted down.

_(London, England)_

_(Number 12 Grimauld Palce, Janica's Room)_

"Tell me again why I'M letting YOU dress ME!" whined Joey as Janica slipped on black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Cos tomorrow night _you_ get a surprise! AND 'cos you're gonna be famous soon!" Janica chirped, a mischievous and devilish grin on her face.

(London, England)

(Number 12 Grimauld Palce, Psykiks Room)

"So is your hair naturally like that?" asked a bewildered wide eyed Tomoyo.

"Yep!" smiled a navy blue haired teen.

"You know he's not the only one with hair like that! Tyson, Kai and all the other Beybladers have hair like that too! Well… not the same but you know what I mean don't you?" said Salima, a redhead with purple eyes and nice personality.

Suddenly they heard a gasp from Meiling and Jani. In unison both squealed OMG. I KNOW who you are! YOU'RE SOOO FAMOUS! Will you give me your autograph! Please? You guys too?" asked both raven haired girls with autograph books in one hand and a pen in the other. The group of Beybladers either smiled, chuckled, or laughed nervously.

_(London, England)_

_(Number 12 Grimauld Palce, An Empty Room)_

"So you gotta tell me. How did you apparate here without using wands? I mean it's illegal for kids our age to apparate! Oh and what happened to that long stick you carried when you got here?" blabbed Ron.

Crescent smiled "In time you'll know. And that 'long stick' I carried isn't a stick it's a _staff_." She said emphasizing on the last word.

Ever since the sneak up Harry's gang had been asking questions non-stop. That is until they were interrupted with a shriek from across the room. Jani stood up and quickly rushed to the door recognizing the scream to be Vesta's. Opening the door they saw Crescent's 'twin' backing up against the wall, a look of terror fixed upon her beautiful face.

In front of her was a man with dark skin, grey hair, a big crooked nose, and a scarred cheek and ear marked with an 'x', he was looking at Vesta lustfully. In his hands he held two swords. One engulfed in flames the other dripping and covered with blood.

"HELP ME! KAAAIIII!"

In the blink of an eye Kai stood in front of his girlfriend. His face set in a death glare and a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know… I'm tired of you Kasen. I think I'll just kill you now." Then in a clear demanding voice he called "Flame SABRE!" and just as it's name suggests a flaming saber appeared in his hands.

Thrusting the flaming sword to Kasen's heart. Kai suddenly found his right side aching and dripping with blood. Kasen stood there a smirk on his face. His eyes traveled from the shocked and bloodied Kai to his horrified and beautiful lover. Soon to be his… and HIS ALONE. Without a word he proceeded to sling her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes but was stopped by Kai who had horizontally thrust his sword through his stomach, cutting his body in half. Before disappearing Kasen thrust his bloodied sword at Kai's heart. Kai dodged a little too late but enough so that it didn't hit his heart dead on.

"Hey!" came Janica's voice. "What's going on? Why'd you-", she stopped her questioning to gasp.

Kai removed the sword close to his heart just as Vesta stood on shaky legs. Janica looked around and spotted Fred's face from the ajar door… or was it George's?

"What happened?" she asked in a cold demanding tone a frown on her face.

Gulping the red head responded, "We don't know what happened!"

"Speak the truth. I know what you say is not all that you claim. You must have seen SOMETHING."

George or Fred explained what they witnessed. When they finished Janica still wore a frown. Crescent exited the room and spoke, "The truth is being told. Your highnesses, do not, please do not, get angry at them."

Janica merely nodded. Then suddenly realizing something Ron voiced a question. "Hey hold on a minute! She said 'your highness' does that mean that you are royalty?"

"Yes she did. You'll know soon." she replied with an enigmatic smile.

"Hey—how soon exactly? Like tomorrow? Or tonight possibly?" he asked.

Janica smiled and turned to her lover, who nodded his head. "If you wish." Was all she said before turning around to head to their room.

Outraged by what just happened Hermoine yelled "Is that it! That's ALL you're going to do! Just ASK what happened and leave your friends alone? You're NOT going to bother helping them!" At her raging words all the doors in the hall opened to reveal and audience.

Janica turned; she looked different somehow, a mystifying elegance surrounding her. On her face was a strange intimidating calm look that clearly said 'Defy me if you wish punishment upon yourself.' She answered Hermoine's question in a cold and calm tone. "Yes, I do not wish to disturb their affair. Things will be taken care of when they are finished." She pointed at the embracing couple.

Hermoine lamely replied with "Oh".

Turning around she headed back to her destination. Yami, waiting for her the door of the room.

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

**Reviews!**

yugiohfreak- sorry about that! i'll have the words up in no time!

Megan A.K.A R.P- umm... thanks for the review... but i don't think i know you...


End file.
